1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to showerheads, and, more particularly, to an improved, compact showerhead, having a water filter therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Shower filters for use in conjunction with showerheads are known. These filters may be inserted into a water line, between the showerhead and the shower arm. However, because of the size of the filter and the added showerhead, this moves or offsets the showerhead so that it extends further into a shower area and, in some cases, interfering with a person taking a shower. Because of problems with a size and the installation of such known shower filters, as well as the high cost of manufacturing, there exists the need in the art for a less-cumbersome, easy-to-install and move, low-cost combination showerhead and water filter device, that is also compact, and takes up a minimum of space.
Known shower filter assemblies are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,742 to Farley, U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,224 to Farley, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,464 to Farley. While the foregoing prior art devices provide improved filtration of hot water passing through them, they require that a separate showerhead be attached to an outlet of the filters, thereby extending the size of the joined showerhead and shower filter.